Wheezy Western
Transcript dot com chips and salsa intro on the screen: OZARK COUSINS WEEK!!! Today's episode co-directed by Matthew Weber, writer and director of the Ozark Cousins movie outside: Greetings wheezies. It's August 22nd. I'm here eating with Zaid Maxwell, star of Ozark Cousins. You can tell a lot about a person by how they eat. of Zaid eating voiceover: For instance, Zaid uses napkins and drinks green tea out of monolithic canisters. Here's Zaid in the Ozark Cousins movie from Ozark Cousins The Movie He plays the villain. My, what a groundbreaking performance. Eat your heart out, Henry Fonda. Now we're here in Wheezy Studios for some unbridled conversation with Zaid. is eating ice cream So now what are you eating? Zaid: Mint chocolate chip ice cream. Oh! I'm a big fan of chips and salsa. Have you ever had chips and salsa? pulls out a gun and shoots Wheezy in the shoulder You shot me! and Wheezy in unison: Gun fight!! capella western music in the background for rest of video. To train for a gunfight, I like to shoot people from my window. sees a clone of his in the street who stops to wave. Wheezy shoots him. And Zaid likes to shoot people in the back. the alley, Zaid sees a Wheezy clone waving and shoots him in the back. Time for a scenery montage. Eat your heart out, an acclaimed cinematographer. of clouds, flowers, rat extermination warning and Zaid, both wearing cowboy hats, face each other across a long distance. Closeups of Zaid and Wheezy. Closeups of their eyes. Rapid cutting between the closeups of their eyes. Zaid leans, pulls his gun. Wheezy pulls his gun. Wheezy shoots Zaid. Zaid falls to the ground. Wheezy: The best! Yeah! I'm the best! Auughhh! falls, having been shot in the back by a Zaid clone standing behind him. Wheezy clone emerges behind Zaid and shoots him in the back. Zaid clone falls to the ground. clone: Woo! Hehehehe. Zaid clone runs up from the right of him and holds a gun to his head. A Wheezy clone runs up to the right of Zaid and holds a gun to HIS head. Another Zaid clone runs up and holds a gun to the Wheezy clone's head. of gunshots can be heard as three Wheezy clones run in their direction. The Zaid clones run away. Wheezy's clones also start running. Zaid clones run, leap, high five, and run off in opposite directions. Wheezy clones give up the chase, having lost Zaid clones. clone #1: Alright, let's go get some chips and salsa. clone #2: How about some mint ice cream? clone #1 shoots Wheezy clone #2. Wheezy clone #2 falls to the ground. Wheezy clone #3 runs into frame. clone #3: Where'd everybody go? clone #3 walks towards camera and winks. (ding) dot com outro Recurring themes wheezies, clone, wink Guests Zaid Maxwell Reposting This video was originally posted to Wheezy's blog on August 22 2007. He re-posted it to YouTube in March of 2009 during a week's vacation from making new videos.